


Harry Potter and the Mage's Grail

by KageKitsuneOfLight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I'll update the tags as things become relevant, but guess which bitch is doing a grail war, i have to feed MYSELF the good content i crave smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKitsuneOfLight/pseuds/KageKitsuneOfLight
Summary: Somehow, someway, The Triwizard Tournament was overwritten. What takes it place will test it's participants far more than anything else. After all, what would you do for a wish?





	1. Chapter 1

“I dare say that the Goblet is almost ready to make its choice.” Dumbledore said. He continued to speak, but Harry stopped listening. He was too young to participate, and he definitely didn’t do anything to even try and put his name in the Goblet. He wouldn’t participate, he couldn’t! This year, the bad things would happen to someone else. He was taking a bloody break from having to save the school or what other nonsense usually came. 

Dumbledore dimmed the Great Hall’s lighting, and Harry looked at the brightest thing in the room. The light blue flames danced in a hypnotizing manner, softly illuminating the faces of those closest to it. It briefly brightened, causing him to look away as spots danced in his eyes. The entire hall seemed to hold its breath, everyone waiting for the first name to be announced.

It was during this that a stranger opened the doors of the Great Hall, bathing him in light from the outside. It was a male, his shock white hair stood out starkly against his tanned skin, and his priestly garb only caused more whispers to fly. “That will not be necessary, I’m afraid your Triwizard Tournament has been mislabeled.” There was only a beat of silence before whispers erupted with even more fervor. He walked right up to the staff table, while he was physically shorter than Dumbledore, his presence made it seem as if they were on equal ground or even that he overpowered the headmaster. 

“I’m afraid I’m not sure what you mean, mister...?” One of the organizers, Lodo, spoke up from the table. The man didn’t spare him a glance.

“This,” he gestures to the goblet, who’s flames still crackled. The hall went hush once more, “is not the Goblet of Fire, it is simply a stand-in for the Grail.” The flames briefly spiked with intensity. “It is still choosing the masters, it seems. How odd it is though, that wizards are the ones to fight for it. It is, after all, a mage invention.” He smiled as if he had no care in the world. Even as people went pale, even as muggleborn students asked their pure and half-blood friends what the matter was. 

Harry James Potter felt his stomach twist in knots.

“I’m afraid without any proof, I cannot believe anything you say.” It only took a few words for Dumbledore to regain control of the room. Yet the man simply shrugs.

“Believe what you wish. The war will happen all the same.” And just like that, it was lost again. “A master has already been confirmed. She and her servant are already on the way.” 

Harry bit his lip, glancing nervously at his two friends. The goblet flared up once more, its flames a bright golden hue. 

And just as suddenly as it flared, it extinguished. 

Harry’s hand itched.

The man turned to address the students. His smile made Harry break out into a cold sweat. It unnerved him, made his stomach roll. “I am the servant Ruler of this war, Amakusa Shirou. Search yourselves for command seals, and I shall guide you to the beginning of your fate.” Harry clenched his fists, not daring to look. Amakusa’s eyes seemed to stare directly at him. His hand burned, and even as there were shouts of surprise and questioning glances, he couldn't look. Amakusa looked away, and his fists unclenched.

"Mate, what's on the back of your hand?"


	2. The Mark

The mummering in the hall grew, with people looking around at others when they found nothing on themselves. Amakusa just watched, hands behind his back. The noise only grew louder, and Harry was so glad that Ron wasn’t so loud in that moment. He was glad that no one paid attention to that question. 

“Ah!” Everyone’s attention turned to a Beauxbatons student who suddenly stood. “Th-there is something on the back of my hand!” Amakusa said nothing, but now he was watching the girl intently.

“Krum! Krum has something too!” And everyone turned to look at the Slytherin table. The Quidditch Star was staring dumbfounded at the back of his hand. Amakusa’s head tilted, his smile becoming coy. His eyes drifted somewhere else, briefly resting on Harry.

His heart was pounding in his chest. Ron elbowed him, trying to get his attention, but Harry wouldn’t respond.

Someone stood from the Hufflepuff table, Harry recognized him, it was Cedric. Harry could see the marks he was showing, standing out brightly in the boy’s pale skin.

“I do too.” 

Harry was shaking. Ron was shaking him. 

“Mate. Mate your -hand-.” Harry could see others at the Gryffindor table looking at him, craning their necks.

“Harry are you alright? Harry answer us please.”

“Those of you with marks, I congratulate you on being participants in the Holy Grail War.” Amakusa’s voice caused another hush. Everyone was compelled to listen to what he had to say, even if they wanted to protest against his words. “You will have to come with me, I’ll guide you through summoning your servants.”

Even if Harry didn’t look, he couldn’t deny the mark. He had one, so he found himself starting to stand.

“Students!” Dumbledore’s voice echoed in the hall. “Stay in your places.” Hardy froze, half out of his seat. The look Dumbledore leveled Amakusa with was thunderous. “Those students will not follow you.” Amakusa seemed unbothered by the glare. 

“Well,” Amakusa crosses his arms and tilts his head. “I’m not seeing how you could teach them to summon their servant.”

“They will not. I will not allow this war to happen.” Amakusa’s eyes go wide. Genuinely shocked at the conviction in those words. Then he throws his head back and laughs.

It’s bitter and uncomfortable, and it lasts just enough for people to start squirming in their seats.

“You… you stop it?” He says when his laughter dies down. “It’s already started. It’s too late to stop it. The first servant has already been summoned, the church alerted to its start, and I am here. Refusing to participate only spells out death. You wizards are truly out of your depth here.” He shakes his head. “Now, masters of the Grail War. Come with me.”

~~~

It had taken a while, but all the students had been dismissed. Even those with marks on the backs of their hands. Hogwarts students went to their respective houses, and the foreign students went to wherever their lodgings are. Harry had gone straight to bed. Brushing off any questions from his friends.

Finally, he looked at the back of his hand. Even though he already knew, he still felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs at the sight. The bright red lines stood out starkly against his skin, he tried to rub at the mark, hoping that somehow the intricate design would somehow go away if he rubbed hard enough. 

It was no use. No matter how hard and for how long he rubbed. It was stuck to him as if it were etched into his skin. 

He felt like the walls were closing in. He didn’t know how late it was, nor did he care. He felt trapped, he needed to move. He scrambled out of bed, the only noise in the dorm was his heavy breathing and the snores of the other boys. He flung his chest open and dug for his cloak. He needed to escape. He needed answers. He wanted to know why. Why was it always him?

~~~

Amakusa roamed the halls of the castle that seemed to be the center point of the budding singularity. The talk he had with the headmasters of the various schools had gone on for a long time. Only recently stopped for the benefit of their rest and to give them time to process the information he gave them. It didn’t matter if they listened to him or not. None of them were masters, they had no stake in the war. They were effectively stuck as bystanders. However, what happened immediately after the meeting was interesting.

Now there were two servants summoned. Just as he said, the war would happen. The rest would follow soon enough.

As he turned a corner, he saw a boy, partially invisible, sitting against the wall. His eyes caught the partially visible command seals, and he held back a sigh. So young…

“You’re out late.” The boy jumped, pulling up his hood in a panic and vanishing. Amakusa smiled, hoping it would put the boy at ease. “You won’t get in trouble. I find late night walks help me think as well.” He pauses, “you have questions right? I’ll answer them.” The boy appeared again after only a few moments. Just as a floating head, but it was enough.

“Why me? Why was I chosen?” Amakusa lets out an ‘ah’.

“The grail decided you had enough potential to participate. That’s all.”

“Alright, but why?” Amakusa shrugs. Even he doesn’t know the exact criteria for masters.

“The grail is just too fickle to understand, even if you dedicated years of study to it.” He doesn’t wait for another question to be asked. “You want to know what a Grail War is, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few things I had to cut for tone and pacing's sake. However, I got this out! Yeehaw!!


	3. Three's a Crowd

Of course he wants to know. He was in the bloody thing now so why -wouldn’t- he want to know? He nods, and Amakusa grins.

“I should start with the groundwork then. Make yourself comfortable, it’s not a short lecture by any means.” Amakusa even sits on the ground, as if to prove his point. He waits for Harry to join him on the ground. “The purpose of a grail war is to be the winner of the prize. Just like any competition. But the prize being what it is, the stakes are much higher. ” He gives Harry a smile that chills him to the bone. “A wish.” There is a beat of silence. 

“A wish… like, I could wish for anything?”

“*Anything.* World peace, power, riches, knowledge” He lists off. “Or something less grand. Something like, being able to see a loved one who died. There isn’t much that the grail can’t grant.” Harry’s face grew contemplative. Amakusa continued on. “But lets get into the history, shall we? It was originally created by three mage families. The Matous-”

“I’ll participate.” Harry’s eyes are hardened with determination. “I can wish people back from the dead right? So I’ll participate.” Amakusa grins, and despite his priest’s garb, Harry feels like he is about to make a deal with a devil. 

“There’s no time to waste. It’s time to summon your servant.”

~~~  
The ritual was surprisingly easy, just a circle made of a magically charged item, and an incantation.  
“Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Potter.”

He was about to summon a hero from the legends, he could summon bloody anyone. And they would be fighting with him for a wish. It was absurd. He was fourteen years old, and here he was about to summon someone like King Arthur!

“The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.”

He shouldn’t be dining something like this. He shouldn’t even have believed a word that priest said! But here he was, doing it. All because…

“ Simply, shatter once filled.  
――――I announce.   
Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.   
In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance-!”

He just wanted to have a normal life.

The room he was in illuminated with a brilliant flash of light, forcing him to look away from the center of the circle.

“Alright alright, Servant Archer has answered your summons.” A male voice said, and Harry could feel his heart beat faster. That wasn’t Amakusa. His head whipped back to the circle, seeing a tallish man in a green cloak standing at the center of it. 

“It… It actually worked?” He whispered, and he could see the man, Archer he supposed, frown.

“You’re just a kid.”

~~~

Amakusa has left Harry as the boy started the ritual. He would execute the summoning just fine, no need for him to watch over his shoulder for it. His hands were clasped behind his back as he continued roaming the halls of Hogwarts. Three down, four to go. What an interesting war this would be.

~~~

“Rider, we’re all set to go!” The young teenaged girl says with a smile as st straightened out the sleeves of her white mystic code. The man next to her sighed and crossed his arms.

“Must you refer to me as my class name? I have no intention of hiding my True Name once we arrive, nor is that a proper way to address me! If you must call me by something that is not my name, call me Pharaoh or King of Kings!” The girl pouted.

“But that takes out all the cool and mystery of hiding your name! I want those wizards to see us and go “WOAH! SO COOL!” With sparkling eyes and they keep guessing who you are but I get to slyly go “Hehehe who knows~?” until a cool climax moment where we get to loudly go-” She gets cut off by the man pinching and stretching her cheeks out. 

“Ritsuka, our mere arrival shall be awe-inspiring enough.” He releases her, “now come! We shall show them the might of a pharaoh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to see more players on the stage! Let me know what you think, alright?

**Author's Note:**

> feed me with comments you cowards


End file.
